


Water

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, slightly pervert donnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: Donnie Relationship: Donnie/reader Request: Could you do a 2012 Donnie smut where there in the lab and the water they were using for an experiment falls the reader and Donnie can see their bra and underwear? Hope this isn't to much





	

“This isnt going to work.” You giggled with a raised eyebrow as Donnie continued to fidget with the metalhead.   
He had been speaking about installing a water container within the small robot for 2 reasons. One so that if something was to go wrong, then they would still have water (which you thought was a great idea) and secondly to spray enemy’s with.   
“their ninjas, not cats. They aren’t going to run away just because you spray them with water.” You said as you kneeled in front of metalhead, your white summer dress settling around you. This was your favorite dress because it hugged your body and yet still flowed as well as showing off your full chest.  
You had grown rather fond of the little robot but you were even more fond of the invertor. You looked up and saw Donnie concentrating with his tongue sticking out which caused you to giggle even more. You found it cute when he did that.   
Donnie just mocked what you had said and went back to work.   
You sat up on your knees, resting your arms on metalheads head and resting your chin on your arms.   
However, you didn’t realized that Donnie had Metalhead on and the camera in his eyes was linked up to the monitor behind you. You also didn’t realized that your chest was right in front of said camera.   
Donnie did.   
He glanced up at you then to the monitor. His mouth nearly fell open. For the first time, he was able to stare at your chest without you noticing. He was always so worried about you seeing him looking at you, he never did it for long. But as his eyes raked over your chest on the screen, he felt himself becoming more and more aroused.   
“Something wrong?” you asked, about to turn around to follow his eyes and Donnie panicked.   
He pushed the first button he could find on Metalhead to try and draw your attention away.   
Which happened to be the button to spray water.   
A nozzle appeared out of Metalheads mouth and what felt like a pint of water was sprayed onto your front. You gasped at the coldness and jumped off.   
“Donnie!” You cried out as you looked down and instantly whished you hadnt. You also wished you hadnt have worn the matching black lace underwear that was now viable.   
“wow.” You heard Donnie breath out and looked up to see him staring at you. You quickly cover yourself with your hands while you blushed. This action seemed to snap Donnie as you looked up at you and blushed, becoming a stuttering mess.   
“i-im so sorrrrry, [y/n], I didn’t mean to do that. Im sorry. Your just so beautiful and perfect and I couldn’t take m-my eyes off you and-“ Donnie spoke at lighting speed while you stood slightly confused and finally interrupted him.   
“You think im beautiful?” You asked, taken back by what he had said. No one had ever called you pretty, let alone beautiful and had he said perfect? All this made you forget about your wet front although you kept your arms covering yourself.   
Donnie stopped speak and you saw him holding his breath as he thought what to say. Eventually, he sighed and nodded.   
“I always have.” He said, hanging his head. You blinked at him for a moment before walking forward. “I am really sorr-“ Once again, you cut him off, but this time, by placing your lips on his.   
Donnie, obviously shocked at the kiss, froze for a moment. But as you placed your hands on his plastron, he snapped out of it and started to kiss you with such passion that you were take back by it.   
You had heard Mikey teasing him a few weeks ago about having a crush on you but because he never acted on it, you just assumed it was nothing more than a crush. But right now, you couldn’t care less.   
Donnies hands landed on your side, giving you a gentle squeeze. The kiss quickly became more and more heated, to the point your hands were roaming each other. You started to get a little cold with the water on your front but that gave you an idea.   
There was no one else in the lair and even if there was, the lab was sound proof and locked.   
“Donnie?” You moaned as you pulled out the kiss. Donnie let out a soft ‘mmm?’ as he stared at your breathlessly.   
“my dress is wet.” You couldn’t help but smile as you spoke but Donnie, being as innocent as he is, didn’t get it. you felt him slump and pull away. You could see the disappointment and heartbreak in his eyes as he turned away from you.   
“I think theres some spare clothes somewhere. If you go into the bathroom and dry yourself, I’ll find them.” He said, his voice cracking slightly which only made you giggle. Indeed you had a draw full of clothes but that’s not what you meant.  
“Nah, its fine. I’ll take it off here.” You said as you pulled the dress up and over your head, dropping it to the ground.   
“Wha-“ Donnie turned back to you and froze.   
His eyes began to rake over your figure just like before but this time, he didn’t stop when you started walking up to him, wiggling your hips slightly.   
You wrapped your arms around Donnies neck and pressed your body against his as he let out a low moan.   
“Donnie?” You said his name seductively as he looked at you.   
“y-yes?” Donnie stuttered, his cheek now on fire.   
“You just going to look?” You asked with a raised eyebrow as you pulled him over to the table at the other side. When there, you jumped up and pulled Donnie between your leg.   
You felt Donnies shaking hand begin to run up your leg and thigh, making you smile and close your eyes at the feeling. His other hand reached behind you and stopped when he touched the clips of your bra. You opened your eyes to see him staring intensely at you, silently asking you permission.  
You nodded, biting your lower lip.  
Donnie unclipped your bra and it fell down your arms to reveal your breast as you threw the bra to the side. Donnie hands were quick to cover your breast, gently massaging them and making you moan. Your head fell back and your eyes fell shut at the feeling.   
One of his hands moved behind you to your lower back but before you could ask what he was going to do, he pulled you forward to the edge of the desk. You felt him pressing his member against your core. You were thankful that the panties were so thin that you could feel his head rubbing against your clit. You continued to moan as his finger hooked your panties and you used your hands to raise your hips up and allowed him to slid the off.   
he threw them somewhere along with the bra and was back between your legs. One of his arms hooked under your right leg and raised it up to rest on his shoulder. You were surprised at his boldness but then realized that this was something that he had probably been thinking about well before today. Just as you had.   
Donnie thrusted inside of you, filling you in the most wonderful way. Donnie moaned loudly, louder than your which made you even more turned on.   
You loved the way he moaned. You were lucky you were flexible as you leaned up and kissed him. Donnie moaned into the kiss and started to thrust.   
You gasped at the feeling, loving it. The two of you were unable to keep kissing without both moaning so you pulled back, using your arms to prop yourself up. His eyes flashed between your breast and eyes.   
Donnie moved his hands to your sides, holding you still as he fucked you on the desk. You looked at him as his eyes met yours.   
You were wrong. He wasn’t fucking you. He was making love to you. He loved you, you could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at you. His eyes were currently worshiping your body and he was having as much pleasure as you were.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck as you pulled each other close.   
You threw your head back as his hit a particular spot. Donnie, obviously seeing your reaction, continued to hit that spot harder and faster much to your pleasure.   
You could feel your orgasm approaching and knew Donnie was the same. You looked back him, looking him straight in the eyes which he met your intense stare.   
That was it for the two of you.   
Your orgasm claimed you, making your walls clamp down on him and caused him to spill his seed in a few thrusts.   
you both collapse on the desk, panting harshly.   
Donnie manage dot push himself up on his forearms to look at you.   
“That was-“ He trailed off, obviously lost for words as you giggled.   
“Yeah, it really was.” You said, reaching up to rest your hand on his cheek. Donnie moved in for a quick kiss before pulling away. You started to notice you were shivering so sat up to watch what he was doing.   
He pulled out a drawn in the desk. Inside was a thick, baggy hoodie of yours. It was 3 sizes too big but hat was why you liked it. You must have left it in the lab. The last time you remembered having it was last week.   
“Whys that in your draw?” You asked as he handed it to you. As you put it on, you didn’t miss the blush that spread across his cheeks.   
“It smelled like you.” He said, obviously embarrassed. But you couldn’t help but giggle as you jumped down from the desk. The hoodie fell to just above your knees which was perfect.   
You quickly gathered up your clothes as Donnie watched you. Walking up to him, you gently kissed him and pushed something soft into his hand.   
“These smell like me too.” You said with a wink and you left you go change.   
Donnie waited till you left to look at what you placed in his hand and instantly blushed and chuckle.   
Your panties.   
He quickly hid them in a drawer and went to find you, the smile obvious on his face.   
Maybe he should try getting you wet again.


End file.
